Burnt
by TigerTerror
Summary: Another Angty oneshot by me, about Kai. Based on the thought that a bitbeast's element has something to do with the owner...


Hey all, I'm back with my second angst-y one-shot about Kai!  
  
Oh, great, now everybody's run away. -_-; *shrugs* oh well...  
  
Okay, because people liked my first one, I thought I'd try another. A glance at Kai's past. If you want to know how this came about, I was thinking about how all the BladeBreaker's bitbeast's have an element, and how Kai really fitted into the whole fire thing well. ^^ Please tell me what you think, and sorry if you hate it.  
  
Disclaimer: BeyBlade + Me= no $$.  
  
And Remember; Review's are always nice! ^__^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Flames, leaping towards the sky, in an eternal, captivating dance. Coaxing people to stare at them, perhaps luring them towards a danger.  
  
Kai, leaning on a tree, couldn't believe he'd even allowed himself to be wheedled into coming to the bonfire. Oh, that's right, Tyson had promised- not only to leave him alone- but go on with training without any complaints for a month afterwards.  
  
Kai snorted, closing his eyes in annoyance. He'd relented after a day of nagging, couldn't they leave it at that? But instead, they yelled over every few minutes, telling him to come over and have some of the marshmallows before Tyson ate them all.  
  
Couldn't they see that it was dangerous to try to get close to him? Kai's eyes opened again, and he stared into the flames. He was the fire; all those that got close were hurt...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You are the phoenix, you stay strong and raise again when all else have fallen away. When all else have weakened, you remain, strong and alone. Like the fire, you destroy all in your path." Such comments from Voltaire were common. Kai could almost state what his grandfather was going to say before him... But, such comments would have painful consequences.  
  
No, that having to listen to these 'speeches' didn't anyway. The younger Kai winched as he, once again, was thrown into the wall. His grandfather seemed to be trying to beat the message into him.  
  
"You are the phoenix, bird of fire... You are the fire, dangerous, deadly. Do you understand?" Kai was pulled to his feet by his hair as his grandfather continued speaking.  
  
He hauled Kai up, so they were eye level. "You are the fire. All those who get close, get hurt, those who touch, get burnt. You hurt, you cause pain, you leave marks that never leave." They're faces were now so close that Kai could feel Voltaire's breathe on him, "You kill. Do you understand me?"  
  
Kai was dropped unceremoniously onto the floor, receiving a sharp kick in the ribs. Curling into a ball, Kai couldn't contain the whimper that escaped his lips. His eyes closed tightly, vainly trying to banish the tears forming behind them.  
  
"And another thing." Another kick, then footsteps as his grandfather walked towards the door, "You are the fire, you don't express emotion." Volitaire all put reminded the boy. He could almost have sworn he heard a smirk in Voltaire's voice, "Tears only hurt the flames- and try to put them out. You are an inferno to great to be put out, and you are the one that hurts people, not the other way around." His voice was a growl now, "You burn. Always remember that."  
  
The young Kai pushed himself onto all fours, staring at the ground. He gave a slight sniffle. Why? That was all Kai really wanted to know. Why did he have to be like fire? Why should he be emotionless?  
  
Why wasn't he allowed to be himself?  
  
Taking a deep breathe, he got to his feet, placing a hand on the wall to steady himself. He pushed his thoughts aside for the moment, focusing on the pain that shot through his body.  
  
Physical pain was a lot easier to deal with than emotional.  
  
Too bad it was the wounds inside that hurt the most.  
  
Limping over to a bathroom, Kai stared at his face in the mirror. The triangles that had recently been tattooed there were covered in droplets of blood. The same sticky liquid stuck his hair together in untidy clumps.  
  
Kai felt himself glaring. He hated his grandfather! He hated that he wasn't allowed to be himself! He hated it all! The hate rose inside of him.  
  
Like a blazing inferno. Kai glared at the mirror, then suddenly hung his head in defeat.  
  
What was the point? His grandfather would just punish him for being disobedient. And there was really no point in fighting anymore. He had become the phoenix, the bird of fire Voltaire wanted...  
  
There was, after all, a fire now burning inside of him. A dark fire, a blazing inferno of hate towards his grandfather. And to himself, for becoming what Voltaire wanted.  
  
But it wasn't like it made any difference now.  
  
The fire was building inside of him. Every other emotion seemed to evaporate from his being. And, in a desprate attempt to defy his grandfather, Kai tried to bury the hate as well too.  
  
It seemed to work.  
  
But the fire couldn't be hidden, or extingushed. Though he could seem to forget its source, the fire lived inside of him.  
  
He was the fire. Those that tried to get close to him got hurt. No, more than hurt...  
  
They'd get burnt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kai? Hel-lo, Kai?" Ray waved a hand in front of their leader's face. The two-toned haired boy didn't even blink. Just continued to stare, transfixed, at the fire.  
  
His garnet eyes were glazed over, and the dancing inferno reflected in their depths made it seem as if they were what were alight. His pale skin was glowing around; his hair almost seemed to be a blaze itself.  
  
Impatient, Ray put out a finger and poked Kai in the ribs. Well, he tried. Kai's hand grabbed it first, holding it up. His trance broken, Kai turned to his raven-haired teammate, his eyes giving away nothing.  
  
His voice was monotone as usual, but etched deep within it, was something else, perhaps akin to sadness. Kai's voice was actually slightly whistful and faraway, as if he was still in a trance as he looked at Ray. "Careful now, you wouldn't want to get burnt." 


End file.
